


Calls

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been that aware of events in the RG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls

Neku's phone rings, and it's a few moments before he realizes that he doesn't recognize the number on the caller ID.

They're that of the Love Phone, that public phone booth where he'd found 777's mic, the phone that hopefuls use.

He flips the phone open, which answers the call, but Neku can't even think of bringing the device to his ear, and so it's finally Joshua's voice that pulls him back to earth, Joshua asking in an annoyed voice if Neku is there or not, dammit.

Slowly, Neku brings the phone up to conversing level, and asks Joshua why on earth he isn't using his cell.

Joshua doesn't answer for a moment, causing Neku's mind to race.

Why on earth would Joshua use a public phone, (the public phone!) of all things, instead of his precious cell, other than to…

I lost it, Joshua suddenly mutters, low enough that Neku has to ask him to speak up.

There's a falling feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Joshua can hear it in Neku's voice.

What, he asks immediately, are you feeling well, because you have to, there's this thing tonight and you need to come.

The 'with me' is added a moment later.

Neku grins, and can hardly speak to say yes, of course, never felt better, what the hell is this thing, anyway.

It's a dinner, Joshua explains, for a bunch of Composers, and usually Hanekoma comes with, but after last time he refuses to and Joshua can't get out of it, not after…

Neku says yes, of course he'll go, and tries to make a joke about Joshua really not needing to claim his cell was lost in order to call from the phone booth.

What, Joshua asks, is this place significant?

Neku just laughs.


End file.
